Kage Meeting
by Yaoilooovee
Summary: Naruto is coming one day earlier than expected, but Gaara is happy. He had missed Naruto, but something his bugging him, something is on his mind. Just a little Story ( request ) with some hot stuff.


,,That's all. Thanks." Smiled the Kazekage and gave his secretary the signed documents back.

,,Thank you." She smiled. ,,See you tomorrow." She smiled again, before she left the office with these documents in her hands.

Gaara waited a bit, till he was sure, that she was far enough away, before he sighed loudly.

,,What are you doing here, Naruto?" He asked now serious.

,,Good as ever, mhm?" Smirked the Hokage now and entered Gaara's office through the window.

,,You are walking on my sand. Of course I know, that you are here." Said the red haired and turned with his chair around.

,,I see." Smiled the Uzumaki boy. ,,You're still awesome, aren't you?"

,,So, what are you doing here?" Ignored Gaara the question and blushed a bit. ,,The Meeting is tomorrow." He looked now serious at him.

,,I know." Smiled Naruto and walked now to the other one. ,,But I thought, that we could spend some time together before the meeting starts."

,,I'm busy, you know." Turned Gaara again to the table and looked down on his documents.

,,I'm sure you are." Sighed Naruto and sat now down on the table, right besides Gaara.

,,But we don't have much opportunity's like that, right?" Smirked the Hokage now and stroke with his finger over Gaara's upper arm.

The red haired tensed, before he slowly turned his face to the other one, who smirked even more now.

,,Come on. We shouldn't waste our time like that." Leaned the blond haired now towards him.

,,we haven't seen each other in forever." Came Naruto even closer and smirked again.

,,Yeah, you're right." Sighed the Kazekage and blushed a bit, bevor Naruto came even closer and kissed him.

They actually had that kind of a relationship.

Ever since the war had ended, whenever they had the chance to meet up, they did and every meeting turned into something sexual.

Not that it disturbed Gaara, but he always wondered, what they actually were. Sex friend or are they really a couple? Gaara didn't know.

,,Mhm!" Moaned the red haired a bit surprised into the kiss, when the other one suddenly pushed his tongue into his mouth.

The Kazekage clung into shirt and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the closeness with Naruto, since they haven't seen each other in forever.

Naruto was the Hokage and Gaara was the Kazekage, so of course they had a lot to do and not much time for themselves and that they lived so far away from each other didn't help at all.

The blond boy had got up from the table and had pulled Gaara out of his chair, just to push him on the table in the next moment.

,,Naruto wait..." Said Gaara out of breath and embarrassed.

,,Why?" Breathed the Hokage against his lips and licked in the next moment over his own. He couldn't wait to kiss these dark red lips again.

,,L-Let's do this at home." Blushed the red haired and tried to stand up.

,,Mhm, why don't we continue here?" Smirked the Uzumaki boy and bite lightly into his neck.

,,Ngh.. Naruto." Moaned the other one. He hated it, that Naruto knew all his weak spots.

,,Just keep quiet and nobody will notice anything." Breathed the Hokage into his ear, before he bites lightly into his earlobe.

,,Ahh! Naruto!" Moaned the other one even louder and tensed.

Naruto knew of course, that his ears and his neck were his weak spots and he knew, that he only needed to do that and Gaara would gave up.

But not this time.

,,Ngh! Naruto.. Noo!" Pushed the red haired him now away, when the blond boy now started to nibble his way down from the earlobe to his neck.

,,What's wrong?" Asked Naruto out of breath. ,,Don't you wanna do it?"

,,O-Of course I want do it." Got the Kazekage red as a tomato. ,,B-But not here. L-Let's go home."

,,I'm sorry." Looked Naruto down and grabbed Gaara's hand. ,,But I don't think, that I can wait that long." He pulled Gaara's hand now to his crotch and Gaara's eyes widened.

Naruto was hard. Really hard.

The red haired gulped and blushed. Knowing, that Naruto was that excited turned him on.

,,F-Fine. Do what you want." Turned the red haired his head away and blushed up to his ears.

Naruto smirked, before he leaned down to him and kissed him again.

* * *

,,Ngh... Ah!" Moaned the Kazekage and blushed.

,,Are you okay?" Asked the Uzumaki boy and got a bit worried.

,,I-I'm fine." Breathed the red haired hard.

Naruto was still a bit worried, but kept pushing his fingers into Gaara's ass to prepare him.

Something was wrong with Gaara, he noticed that but at the same time he was so damn hot.

How he was lying on his belly and stretched his ass out and moaned so sexy his name. It was hard for Naruto to stop, when he saw that right in front of him.

,,Oh really?" Asked the blond boy a bit annoyed. He hated it, when Gaara didn't say, what was on his mind and what was bugging him.

,,Y-Yes.." Moaned the red haired loudly, when the other one added now the 3 finger and stretched his fingers inside of him.

,,You know.." Leaned the Hokage now down to him. ,,You can talk to me, when something is on your mind." Breathed Naruto in his ear.

,,Ngh.." Shuddered the red haired and bite into his lip.

,,I-I'm fine..." Blushed Gaara even more and hide his face now in his hands. ,,It's just.." He stopped again.

It was to embarrassing for him.

,,It's just?" Kissed the blond boy now gently his neck.

,,I-I'm just think... About us.." Blushed the Kazekage and got even more embarrassed. He couldn't believe, that he did that now, but he had to talk with Naruto. He needed to now, what they were.

It was now or never.

,,Gaara.." Said the Uzumaki boy a bit surprised, but the other one didn't let him speak.

,,W-We hardly see each other and when we meet all we are doing is having sex and so.. I just wondered, what we really were. Like sex friends or are we more? It's just I don't know and it's bugging me." Blabbed the Kazekage.

,,Garaa-" But again interrupted him the other one.

,,You know.. I-I really like you and it's hurting me not knowing how you actually feel about me and-"

But then it was enough for the Hokage.

Without a warning he had pulled his already hard dick out and placed it in front of Gaara's hole, before he thrusted inside.

,,Ahhhh!" Moaned the red haired surprised and bite immediately on his teeth. He was too loud.

,,Now listen." Breathed Naruto hard.

,,I didn't know, that you were thinking like that. I'm actually pretty pissed right now." Said the blond boy in a dark voice and the other one swallowed and turned his head to look at him.

,,I thought you knew, what I was feeling for you and that we were a couple, but it seems like I was wrong." Said the Uzumaki boy aggressive and thrusted now hard into the Kazekage.

,,Ahh!" Moaned the red haired immediately.

,,I'm actually pretty pissed that you think I would do that with everyone. You should know me better." Placed Naruto his hands now on the table and thrusted with more speed and force into the other one.

,,Ahh! N-Naruto.." Moaned the red haired and blushed even more, getting tears in his eyes.

He was so stupid to think, that Naruto would do that with him without feelings. He knew Naruto and he would never do such a thing.

,,I-I'm sorry.. So sorry.." Cried the Kazekge almost and the blond boy stopped.

He pulled his dick out, whereupon the other one looked with tears in his eyes at him.

The Uzumaki boy looked a bit sad at him and the red haired turned now around to him, so that he was now sitting on the table.

,,I'm sorry." Put Naruto his hands around Gaara's face. ,,I'm sorry, I was to forceful."

,,N-No.." Blushed the red haired. ,,I should apologies. I should have known, that you weren't like that."

,,So we are both at fault?" Asked Naruto now sweetly.

,,Yeah." Smiled Gaara and blushed also a bit.

,,So..." Blushed the blond boy now and scratched embarrassed his head. ,,C-Can we continue..?"

The red haired looked a moment shocked at him, before he blushed even more, but nodded slightly.

The Uzumaki boy smiled, before he pushed the other one back onto the table and leaned over him.

He thrusted into him again and the Kazekage moaned again.

,,Ngh... Aah-" But before he could get even louder kissed the Uzumaki boy him, while he thrusted again and again into his boyfriend.

,,Mhmm!" Moaned the red haired into the kiss and clung into Naruto's shirt.

,,Shit..." Broke the blond boy the kiss and breathed hard.

,,You're so tight..." He put his head on Gaara's chest and thrusted again into him.

,,Naruto..." Moaned the red haired and enjoyed the warmth of his boyfriend. He really had missed him.

,,Ngh... I'm almost.." Moaned Naruto and thrusted now even faster and harder into him.

,,Naruto!" Moaned Gaara and the other one looked up. ,,I love you. I love you. I love you." He moaned and blushed up to his ears.

Again kissed Naruto him.

,,I love you too." He whispered against his lips and blushed a bit.

That took Gaara's breath for a moment. He always wanted to hear that and know Naruto had finally said it.

He couldn't be happier.

Gaara smiled and put his hands around Naruto's neck, while he thrusted into him, almost at his climax.

,,Ngh... Gaara.." Moaned the Hokage and bite onto his teeth in order not to moan to loud.

He was on his limit, so he grabbed Gaara's dick, whereupon the red haired moaned surprised and closed his eyes.

,,Ahhh.. Mhmm." Moaned the red haired and it didn't took long until he came into Naruto's hand.

The hard thrusts of Naruto, his hands around his dick and the thing, that Naruto really had said, that he loved him was too much for Gaara.

,,Naruto!" He moaned loudly and closed his eyes, while he came.

,,Shit!" Moaned Naruto and bite onto his teeth again, when it suddenly got even tighter around his dick after Gaara had climaxed.

,,Gaara!" He moaned loudly, before he thrusted one last time into him, before he also came, inside of Gaara.

Shortly were both enjoying the orgasm, before the blond boy pulled his dick out and looked up at the other one.

,,Sorry... I'm came inside." He said a bit embarrassed and looked apologizing at him.

,,Don't worry." Breathed the Kazekage out and stood now slowly up.

,,I will clean myself at home." Said Gaara and blushed again.

,,Or we can continue that at home." Smirked the Hokage, before he kissed him again.

,,To celebrate, that we are finally together." He smiled at the red haired and Gaara couldn't to anything.

He was too happy and had to many butterflies in his belly to refuse him.

* * *

,,Kazekage?" Asked the Mizukage again worried, but again he got no answer.

,,Kazekage!" Said the Tsuchikage now louder and Gaara looked surprised at the group in front of him.

,,Are you alright?" Asked the Mizukage again.

,,Ah sorry. I'm fine." Said the red haired embarrassed.

,,Really? We could take a break, if you-" But Gaara interrupted him.

,,No, that's not necessary. I'm fine, thanks." Smiled he a bit.

,,He is just tired from last night right?" Smiled Naruto now and Gaara looked angry at him.

,,I told you, that you shouldn't work so long." Smiled the Hokage perverse.

,,Naruto is right!" Agreed the Tschuikage.

,,You also need to rest!" Added the Muzikage.

,,I know. I'm sorry." Sighed the red haired.

He couldn't believe that.

It was Naruto's fault, that he was so tired now. Sometimes he could be such an idiot.

Again sighed Gaara, before he looked at the Hokage and smiled.

But Naruto was his boyfriend and he loved him.

The blond boy noticed him starring and looked back at him, smiling happily.


End file.
